Take Me To Your Heart
by WindKitsuneofDarkness
Summary: Snippets of conversation between Yohei and Rena, of their worklife together as members of FLAG. AU if you read beyond the first volume.


Disclaimer: Don't own World Embryo, never have and never will.

**Hiding from the rain and snow**

**Trying to forget but I won't let go**

**Looking at a crowded street**

**Listening to my own heartbeat **

"Sure brings back memories... oh!" The blonde eighteen year old took off his helmet, eyes scanning the area for his expected companion. Finally seeing her where she was standing on a high branch of a tree, he smiled. "Oi Rena..." Getting no reaction, he called, "Renaaa..." He almost sounded like he was whining.

At least that made the girl turn. Her face was slightly reddened. Whether from the cold or from his whining, he didn't know. Her words hardly matched with her face, acquired because of the cold wind even as it was. "Don't call me by my first name."

He shrugged. "Hey, I've got a teriyaki burger and a fish burger. Which do you like?" He held out a translucent plastic bag.

She shot him an expressionless glance. "Neither." Despite her admonition, she accepted the cup of hot coffee from him. Only the soothing, warm drink could get through her iron wall defences.

"So, what's the situation?" He took a bite out of the burger, and nodded in satisfaction. Glancing down at the building they were charged to protect, he focused his attention back on Rena.

"I just arrived ten minutes ago. Five minutes previous, a lone person entered the building." She drank the steaming coffee, and glanced down at the styrofoam cup appreciatively. The brew her teammate had brought her was exquisite. Only the soothing, warm drink could get through her iron wall defences.

Just then, a woman ran out of the building, and the young man took another bite of his burger, eyeing the person with some curiosity. "Ya mean that girl?" He asked, squinting in an effort to get a better look at her.

Rena shook her head slightly. "No. It was a boy." The two of them watched in silence as a man, probably a gangster or someone of that nature, ran out after her, shouting crudely. The teens rolled their eyes. Eloquence indeed.

The older boy took off his goggles, revealing amber eyes. "Mmm... doesn't look too good. Looks like there's quite a few people in there!"

The blue haired girl nodded imperceptibly. "The sun will be setting soon... Let's move. First though, we're going to save someone." Her face hardened with resolve, and the boy watched her, smiling to himself. That was his partner alright, steadfast and reliable. And also beautiful enough to take his breath away in the midst of a situation.

**So many people, all around the world**

**Tell me where do I find**

**Someone like you girl**

He had told her something like that, once. He remembered that incident fondly. All because he had been distracted...

"Rena!" He waved at her from afar, and his stoic companion gazed steadily back at him. She made an impressive sight, with her Jinki activated.

"Takebe. You're late." 

He reached her side, and grinned, still a little out of breath. "Sorry about that. Something caught my eye, then this girl started stalking me. Took me hell to get away from whilst resisting the use of Jinki!" He shivered at the memory, and to his surprise, Rena let out an uncharacteristic smile. "Rena?" He grinned at that, she had always been a refresher from their work.

She shook her head. "Sorry, but that was rather amusing... in comparison." She continued without explaining what she had compared it to. "I do hope whatever you were distracted by is worth it, because Nagase's mad at you for not showing."

He blinked and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "Nagase's here?" He looked around, trying to detect a sign that the swift whip user was in the vicinity.

**Take me to your heart**

**Take me to your soul**

**Give me your hand before I'm old**

**Show me what love is – haven't got a clue**

**Show me that wonders can be true**

Rena rolled her eyes and deactivated her Jinki. "He left."

Yohei grinned. "Just what I wanted." He dug into a jacket pocket and pulled out a paper-wrapped package. "Here you go, Rena."

The shorter girl started working on buttoning back on her jacket, and Yohei patiently waited for her to finish. "Thank you, I suppose. For whatever this proves to be." She started neatly unwrapping the lumpy package, and once she saw what the paper had to reveal, her eyes shot up to meet Yohei's instantly. "Takebe... this is..."

Yohei shrugged. "I saw it when on my way here, it reminded me of you." He prodded the adorable wolf plush, attempting to look serious at the same time, but failing miserably. He almost radiated happiness with his explanation, as if knowing it would make sense to Rena.

**They say nothing lasts forever**

**We're only here today**

**Love is now or never **

**Bring me faraway**

Rena's reaction, however, was not one he had predicted. "... I remind you of a wolf?"

If she had shouted it at him, he probably wouldn't have minded. But she was eyeing him with a quizzical expression, although the way she held the plush suggested she liked it. In any case, this was far worse than blushing uncontrollably, stalking away from him, or both. Believe it, he'd come across all three situations before, however not casting him as the male lead. "Tenacity. Determination. And the way you both hide yourselves and your good intentions behind a tough exterior..."

Her face had taken on a slightly flushed look. But her composure had remained intact. "Thanks for the plush, Takebe. But this had better not affect our work relationship."

Yohei nodded and grinned. "Anything for you, Rena. Anything for you." He paused, wondering if he should say his true thoughts. Her expression said that she had already sensed him wanting to say something, and so he had no choice but to continue. "I wonder... there's going to be a Christmas party next week for the members of F.L.A.G." He paused to watch her expression. "And I was wondering if you'd be my date for the evening.

Rena shrugged. "I don't mind." She relented, and smiled slightly at her partner. "After all, you're the one who asked."

**Take me to your heart**

**Take me to your soul**

**Give me your hand and hold me**

**Show me what love is – be my guiding star**

**It's easy, take me to your heart**

"You're close to the boy, aren't you?" She asked, cheeks flushed from the cold of the late autumn wind. Her attempt to hide her face within the collar of her jacket was clearly not working.

"Yeah... a little estranged, but close nonetheless." Yohei sighed, rubbing his hands to generate heat. He was leaning against his bike, standing just a little behind his partner.

"That's a total paradox, Takebe." Rena scoffed, but the slight smile on her face showed she meant it as a joke.

"It is, isn't it? Well, Riku's a good kid. I can't let him get involved any further." Yohei's smile fell, and he became serious.

Rena nodded faintly. "We can't let innocents in on this whole Jinki business. Even if it's your friend, should he turn into a Kanshu..." 

Yohei smiled darkly. "Yeah, I know. We'll have to kill him."

"On the better side, we'll never forget him." Rena looked distant. "This is the power of Jinki... but is this truly for the best?" Yohei reached out to drop an arm around her shoulder and pulled her smaller body to his. For once, Rena didn't pull away.

**Standing on a mountain high**

**Looking at the moon through a clear blue sky**

**I should go and see some friends **

**But they don't really comprehend**

"Never thought I'd see you occupy my spot." Rena landed effortlessly on the thinner part of the branch, and despite its protesting sways, she stood firm and steady.

"It's... peaceful." Yohei smiled sadly. "And the view..." 

"It overlooks the park near Riku Amami's school, I know. Why not go see him?" Rena slipped her hands into her pockets as they were no longer needed for balancing.

Yohei liked this part of Rena. The straightforward girl who fought alongside him, risking herself in numerous life or death situations. "It... wouldn't help. Now he won't understand me, or why I do certain things. In fact, with him not remembering the entire Kanshu incident in the hospital, it'll be difficult to strike up conversation without sounding suspicious." His sad smile revealed the honest and dedicated boy beneath the hardened warrior.

Rena nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean. To know things, to know that someone was once a once? part of something, and also knowing that it has been wiped from their memories. It's a painful feeling." She now spoke in barely more than a whisper, and Yohei gazed at her, appreciating her comfort.

"Thanks, Rena."

**I don't need too much talking**

**Without saying anything**

**All I need is someone who makes me want to sing**

"Pretty abrupt rejection there, Takebe." Rena commented, as he rounded the corner and left the girl who had previously stalked, and now confessed, to him.

Yohei smiled confidently. "No point dragging the matter. I'll never like her, and even more so will I never like a person who may forget me with my passing." Rena glanced at him from the side. Was that an insinuation? Yohei continued, "I'd rather someone who'll remember that I once existed, even if I'm gone one day. Remembering who I was and what I did." He grinned at her. "That role falls to you, Rena."

A blush found its way onto Rena's face. Now _that_ had hardly been an insinuation.

**Take me to your heart**

**Take me to your soul**

**Give me your hand before I'm old**

**Show me what love is – haven't got a clue**

**Show me that wonders can be true**

"Have you ever had someone close to you die because of something you did?" Yohei asked. They were walking along the crowded street, and the air was filled with the scents of delectable foodstuffs, but for the two Jinki-users, the atmosphere was different. They were tense, ready to make sure that the Kanshu didn't take this place as a kind of holiday feast. Not that the Kanshu celebrated holidays. If they did, the people working at F.L.A.G. would probably get holidays too. "I killed my teacher when she gave me her Jinki nucleus... all because I would turn into a Kanshu if I didn't take it... and that she would turn into a Kanshu if I didn't kill her... I was selfish, wasn't I?"

"I've come close." Rena looked away, thinking of her elder brother, who had nearly died in the Kanshu incident at her childhood home. Her brother had been on his deathbed, and yet Rena had been given the nucleus of a Jinki. All because the F.L.A.G. members had reached her home and found her still alive, barely avoiding the clutches of the Kanshu before her, and with the oversized trench coat wrapped securely around her, then proceeded to notice she had the radiance, and then made her a warrior with her consent, the knowledge that she could save her brother with the power offered being the main factor.

However, what they _didn't_ tell her, was that this was a lifetime contract, that she would turn into a Kanshu the moment she gave up her Jinki. When her brother still died in the end , she learnt to trust no one else's word, to believe only herself. However, recently there were times where she had been debating about trusting others, in particular with one man she found herself up and around with most of her time.

**They say nothing lasts forever**

**We're only here today**

**Love is now or never **

**Bring me faraway**

"I still remember you were depressed throughout your entire first month in F.L.A.G." Yohei chuckled slightly. The sullen girl two years his junior sitting on the rooftop on her own and without a word or movement, wrapped in her brother's coat, was a sight he would never forget.

Rena whispered against the falling snow, her voice barely heard over the steady crunching of their feet through the snow "That was probably the time I felt the worst in my life." Her words were muffled by her trench coat, but all the same Yohei heard them. He grinned.

"And then this boy comes up to you and asks if you would like to train with him. For after all he's a Jinki-user too." Yohei smiled warmly at the treasured memory. He recalled that it was... five years ago, was it? A long time had passed since then.

His eyes roamed her petite frame, whilst mentally complimenting his Christmas present to her three years ago. He had given her a fitting, knee-length trench coat in the exact same color as her brother's, knowing that she wanted a keepsake of her brother, and yet was unable to fit into what he had left her. His eyes glinted. She _had_ grown a lot taller since then. The trench coat barely came up to her mid-thighs now. The other male Jinki-users who had a crush on Rena were probably all inwardly envious knowing that only _his _present to the attractive girl was so treasured by her.

Rena flashed him warning glance, a sign that she knew he was checking her out, and murmured, "Our first meeting... the higher ups soon after decided our strengths combined perfectly to make a good team, and so partnered us..."

Yohei grinned at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way." That was when his phones began to ring. He glanced at Rena, and noticed hers were doing the same. "So they _did_ show." He muttered to her. She nodded in affirmation, gaze already shifting from side to side to find the Kanshu before it found them. He tensed himself.

Time for combat, now or never.

**Take me to your heart**

**Take me to your soul**

**Give me your hand and hold me**

**Show me what love is – be my guiding star**

**It's easy, take me to your heart**

Shingetsu flashed through the air, and the Kanshu fell. Rena dodged an attack and began a complex zigzag movement pattern that presided her most powerful field move. The sweeping slashes and deft strikes cleared a great number of their enemies. Yohei whistled at her from where he too, was fighting. "Nice, Rena!" "

"Don't address me so intimately." The girl replied. She started clearing off the few stray Kanshu still lingering in the area.

Yohei shrugged, and was immediately swarmed by Kanshu, who had left Rena for now. Go after the weaker one, they seemed to have decided. His eyes narrowed as he realised he couldn't fight so many at once. He after all only had one blade, unlike Rena who wielded a four bladed shuriken shaped Kensei. "Damn!" He cursed as a claw pierced his abdomen, and another struck him in the gut.

Rena's eyes widened. "Takebe!" She threw herself into the fray, fighting her way through to her partner's side. She managed to drag him to a safer spot, and then barely having time to glance at his wound, began the more arduous process of protecting the almost unconscious boy. "Can you move?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Not too bad..." He grinned weakly. Rena continued fighting, somewhat glad her partner was behind her, and therefore couldn't see the worried expression on her face. Shaking her head to clear unwanted thoughts, she forced herself to focus back on the Kanshu before her.

However, they found out they were up against more than they could handle, and soon enough, Rena was struggling with the effort of fighting off so many at once. She tensed and gritted her teeth. Then feeling her vision waver, she muttered in irritation, "My limit..."

Just as she felt her Kensei give, a lightning fast whip struck the Kanshu in the chest. She spun in that direction. "Nagase...!" Her comrade was standing on a tree branch, twirling his whip in his hand.

The long haired man gave her a playful grin. "Yo!" Then he manoeuvred the whip so it wrapped around Rena's waist, and with a flicking movement of his wrist, tugged her through the air so that she was hanging about a inch beneath him. Rena's frowned, face flushed.

"Let me down already, Nagase!" She protested, feeling her face heat up even further with the older man's comment.

"I feel like keeping you like this for a while." Nagase grinned at her. "I like the view."

Rena narrowed her eyes, a contrasting action with the intensity of her blush. "I'm warning you, Nagase." She didn't sound as if she were joking. Nagase just grinned and shrugged.

**Take me to your heart**

**Take me to your soul**

**Give me your hand and hold me**

**Show me what love is – be my guiding star**

**It's easy, take me to your heart**

"You're awake, Takebe." Rena sighed in relief, eyes scanning her partner.

Yohei grinned weakly. "So I am..." Noticing her expression, he continued, "Sorry... to have worried you, Rena." 

"Who said I'm worried about you?" Rena shot back lightly.

He chuckled. "I guess I'll be making it through this alive, huh?"

"If you died so easily, I'd hardly consider you a worthy partner." The aquamarine-haired girl leaned back in her chair, nursing a stiff shoulder.

"If I had died... would you grieve for me?" Yohei asked casually.

Rena glanced sharply at him. It was far too casual a tone for a question like that. "Don't say that." 

"But, would you?"

"Do I have a choice?" Pausing to look at the expectant look on his face, she gave in. "Fine... yes, I will."

Yohei smiled at that, closing his eyes with the intention of sleeping. "If I do, keep me in your heart forever, alright? Never forget me..." His expression became calm, it was clear he was already asleep.

Rena's eyes softened at his words. "Takebe..." She adjusted his blanket, so he would keep warm. A possible action flashed through her mind, and she struggled with it for a moment. It wouldn't hurt, right?

She watched him sleep for a while, then she sighed. Leaning down, she glanced at him warily for a second, before kissing him lightly on the lips. She pulled away from it slowly, taking her time with the action. Before she sat back down, she whispered, "Sleep well, Yohei..."

After all, it was Christmas.

A/N: This is my first World Embryo fanfiction, and I have to admit this has helped me notice that I pretty much only write romance stories. XD Actually when I first thought to do a songfic for Take me to your Heart, I'll admit it wasn't for Yohei and Rena, but rather for Mwu and Murrue from Gundam Seed. In the end it turned out this way, so hope you all like it. R&R guys!


End file.
